Una gran pérdida
by Minamo
Summary: [OneShot] Un accidente, mucha ira, algunas burlas. Ren toma venganza contra todos los de la pensión – Lean! :3


**Una gran pérdida**

**-**

**A**quel día, como cualquier otro, Horo estaba siendo torturado por las despiadada y cruel prometida de su amigo Yoh Asakura, con la excusa de que él era el único en aquella pensión que no pagaba su hospedaje y la única manera de hacerlo, para no ser echado de ahí, era haciendo los labores domésticos y cumpliendo al pie de la letra los mandatos de la fría dueña del lugar.

Y la verdad ya se encontraba un poco harto del maltrato que recibía por parte de la inhumana mujer que lo tenía como su animal de carga. Pero que más podía hacer, si no tenía dinero para pagar tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma. Aparte, también tenía que hacer lo que su hermana le decía, ya que ella no se dignaba a ayudarlo y eso que tampoco pagaba renta. Pero no podía enfrentarse a ninguna de las dos, daban mucho miedo.

- Necesito… dinero.

Suspiró cansado y continuó con su labor de cortar los arbustos, mientras lloriqueaba por su desgracia.

Muy cerca de ahí, se encontraba Tao Ren. Como todos los días, estaba meditando con su cuchilla en manos mientras recibía apoyo moral de su espíritu acompañante.

Eso de tener dinero, pagarle la renta a Anna y no sufrir por sus golpes, era lo mejor. A veces sentía lástima por el _pobre_ de Horo Horo, la verdad es que Anna era muy exigente con él. Y otras veces, le daba mucha risa. Pero sentía más lástima por el pobre de Yoh, él era el que se iba a casar con ella, prácticamente se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello. Le daba gracias a kami que él no tenía novia, menos prometida. No es que no pudiera tenerla, muchas chicas lo seguían como abejas a la miel, sólo que aún no estaba listo para tener una. Pero eso sí, queda claro que él era más que irresistible.

Una sonrisa de superioridad adorno su rostro.

Sí, irresistible.

- ¡Oye, Ren!

Escuchó la vos de su castaño amigo quien lo llamaba con mucho entusiasmo, así sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Que quieres.

Respondió con la frialdad que caracterizaba a los Tao.

- ¿¡Vas con nosotros? ¡Vamos a comprar!.

Gritó, ya que se encontraba un poco lejos de donde Ren se encontraba meditando.

- No.

Que fastidió, tenía mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo en un supermercado mientras pasaba vergüenza con esa bola de payazos que les fascinaba hacer tonterías en cualquier lugar.

- Bueno – contestó Asakura - ¿¡Te traemos algo?

- Sí. Diez botellas de leche, por favor.

- ¡A la orden! – sonrió Yoh y luego volteó a ver a Horo Horo quien se encontraba cerca de ahí. Alzó un poco más la vos y lo llamó - ¡Horo Horo!.

El peliazul volteó a verlo, mientras seguía con su labor de cortar los arbustos.

- ¿¡Qué? – contestó al igual que Yoh, gritando.

Ren volteó y vio a Horo quien se encontraba detrás del arbusto donde él estaba cerca meditando. Aparto su vista del ainu y cerro los ojos para volver a concentrarse en lo más importante, él mismo.

- ¿¡Vienes?

- ¡No!

- ¿¡Por qué? – preguntó Yoh.

- ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! – Contestó un poco enfadado - ¡Tu novia me ha puesto muchas tareas para hoy!

Yoh sólo rió.

Usui frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Es que acaso Yoh se reía de su sufrimiento? Bueno no importaba, de todos modos su amigo era quien se iba a casar con la rubia maldita. Rió para sus adentros. Pero… aun que sea Yoh tenía novia, en cambio él ni una mosca cachaba.

Suspiró un poco triste.

Quería una novia.

- ¡Esta bien! – Gritó de nuevo - ¿¡Quieres que te traigamos algo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Una de esas enormes barras de chocolate con almendra, por favor!

Bueno, aunque sea el chocolate lo hacía sentir mejor.

- Ya cállense - susurró Ren rechinando los dientes.

- ¡Oye Yoh!

Volvió a gritar Horo antes de que el susodicho se marchara. Se acababa de acordar que había una marca de chocolate que no le gustaba.

- ¿¡Qué?

- ¡No vayas a traer la de envoltura amarilla!

- ¿¡Qué? ¡No te escuchó!

Se aclaró la garganta y gritó aún más fuerte.

- ¡Que no vayas a traer el chocolate de envoltura amarilla!

- ¿¡Por qué no?

- ¡Es que está demasiado empalagoso!

- ¿¡Entonces cuál te traigo?

- ¡El de envoltura café!

Ya todos estaban hartos de tanto griterío. Yoh y Horo se sentían a gusto charlando desde lejos sin importar la molestia que ocasionaba a los demás, el primeo sólo reía mientras que el otro hablaba y cortaba al mismo tiempo. El más harto de todos era Tao que sentía que sus oídos iban a explotar de tanto grito.

- ¡Si! – contestó Yoh.

- ¡No se te vaya a olvidar!

Escuchaba Ren a esos dos todavía hablando. Tenía que tener paciencia. Paciencia, por favor. ¡Mucha paciencia!

- ¡No! – siguió gritando Yoh.

- ¡La última vez no me lo trajiste! – continúo Horo.

- ¡Es que…! –

Pero fue callado por un gran gritó de Ren que sobresalió entre los dos.

- ¡¡YA CALLENSE! –

En el preciso momento que se levantó para matar a cuchilladas a los alborotadores del lugar, escuchó, muy cerca de él, el sonido de las enormes tijeras al cerrarse. Se quedó quieto, muy quieto. Rápidamente comenzó a revisar las partes de su perfecta anatomía haber si no le faltaba nada, mientras que los otros dos, y el resto del público que se encontraban cerca de la puerta esperando a Yoh, se quedaron callados.

Ren suspiró aliviado.

Pero ese alivio se esfumo tan rápido como llegó. Frente a sus ojos comenzó a caer cabello, de color morado oscuro como el de él. Y de repente, visualizó con sus ojos gatunos un pico cayendo al piso. Un pico. Uno morado. Uno que estaba, sí _estaba_, sobre su cabeza.

¡Era su pico! ¡Su amado peinado!

Lo tomó entre sus manos antes de que tocará el suelo. Tenía una mirada perdida sobre su hermoso cabello, su bello peinado había sido destruido.

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue…

- ¡¡ESTOY CALVO!

Fue un gritó a todo pulmón. Los demás se habían quedado pálidos, y más Horo que era quien sostenía el arma homicida.

- ¡¡ESTOY CALVO! ¡¡ESTOY CALVO! ¡¡ESTOY CALVO! ¡¡ESTOY CALVO! – Continuaba gritando el chino con toda la desesperación del mundo - ¡¡TÚ! – Giró para ver al culpable - ¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!

Horo estaba tan blanco como un papel al ver la cara de odio y de clara amenaza de muerte por parte del chico trastornado por su cabellera.

- Y-o… yo… no fue mi intención… - tartamudeaba – lo… lo juro, Ren.

- ¿¡¡AH NO? ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

El chico del norte salió corriendo tan rápido como cuando Lyzerg ve a Ryu acercándosele con intenciones no muy buenas. Y Ren corría tan rápido como Ryu cuando quería atrapar a Lyzerg.

Horo no sabía donde esconderse, aquel chino se había vuelto totalmente loco. Lo perseguía como un maniático con cuchilla en manos, sus ojos dorados soltaban llamas y gritaba cosa que aterraban a cualquiera. Mientras que la víctima, el pico, yacía en el suelo.

- ¡¡LO SIENTO! – gritaba un desesperado Horo que corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

- ¡¡TE MATARÉ! – los ojos de maníaco paralizaron a todos.

El cerebro del ainu comenzó a trabajar y una gran idea surgió en su cabeza. Ahí, a lado de Yoh, estaba su prometida. Sabía a la perfección que Ren no le podía hacer nada, antes moriría molido a golpes. Así que corrió más rápido que antes y se colocó tras Anna, usándola como escudo. El chino de dirigía con toda la furia del mundo hacía Horo, pero al ver lo que tramaba, frenó lo más pronto posible antes de que chocará con la rubia.

Ella sólo permanecía como antes, seria.

- Ahora me debes la vida… y la renta – susurró Anna para Horo.

- Lo… lo sé – dijo agitado.

- ¡¡Eres una gallina, Horo! ¡¡Anna apártate porque lo voy a MATAR!

La rubia ya estaba más que molesta.

- ¡¡YA BASTA! – Gritó - ¡Ya cálmate picudo! – Miró su cabello – Digo, ex picudo – dijo con malicia.

- ¡¡Ah! ¡¡Cállate, Anna! – gritó Ren rojo de ira, pero guardó silencio al momento que unos ojos fríos se posaron en él – Digo… -

- Ren – esta vez hablo Yoh – No estas calvo – trató de calmarlo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó el chino.

- Mejor marchémonos ya – dijo Ryu con un claro fastidio en su vos – Se nos va hacer tarde para la cena, además – continúo – Los problemas prematrimoniales de estos dos, no es de nuestra incumbencia.

- ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE? –

Gritaron al unísono los dos chicos claramente ofendidos.

- Dije que sus problemas prematrimoniales no son de nuestra incumbencia… - repitió.

- Será mejor que te calles… – sentenció Ren - … aborto de John Travolta.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste? – Ryu frunció inmediatamente el ceño y la ira adorno su rostro.

- Lo que escuchaste – dijo con altanería - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas sordo?

El joven de peinado extravagante crujió los dientes y apretó su puño.

- Además – habló Horo – No te metas en lo que no te importa.

El chico del norte aún seguía escondido detrás de la itako. A pesar de que Ren ya no lo estaba apuntando con su cuchilla, aún temía por su adorada vida. Además no quería morir tan pronto, primero tenía que conseguir una novia.

- Vamos chicos, ya no peleen. Todos somos buenos amigos aquí, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia y a las amenazas de muerte.

Lyzerg Diethel sonrió con suma alegría. Trataba de que sus amigos ya no pelearan más, y pensó que con unas buenas palabras iba a tocar sus corazones y guardar silencio mientras hacían las paces.

Pero no dio resultado.

- ¡¡CALLATE! – Gritaron Horo y Ren al mismo tiempo - ¡¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA TI, REMEDO DE PETER PAN!

- Pe… Pe… Peter… ¿Pan? – La sonrisa se borró de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión seria, pensante.

- ¿Ly… Lyzerg…? – Ryu tenía tantas ganas de abrasarlo en esos momentos ya que había pensado que el chico se había ofendido con tal comentario.

– ¡Aah! – Exclamó con entusiasmo el ingles y de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - ¡Peter Pan el de la caricatura! – Rió – Esa caricatura es muy bonita. Me gusta la tal campanita se parece mucho a Morphin. Y hay mucha magia, el chico es muy dulce y carismático, así como yo. La historia ¡ni que se diga! ¡Me encanta! Una buena aportación para las mentes infantiles… –

El chico ingles hablaba muy entusiasmado, mientras que los demás lo miraban con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

Lyserg seguía hablando y hablando.

Unos dedos tronaron frente a su rostro, así sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- Concéntrate… - dijo Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

El ingles sonrió, se sonrojó y cerró la boca.

- Bien – habló la rubia – Ya estoy fastidiada de esto, así que pongámosle un fin de una vez por todas, se está haciendo tarde para comprar las cosas de la cena – calló por unos segundos, y continúo – Primero que nada Ren – lo miró a los ojos – El estúpido de aquí – apunto a Horo.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Cállate puercoespín! – Anna le regaló un buen golpe en la mejilla – Como iba diciendo, el estúpido de Horo no lo hizo apropósito, fue un accidente. Segundo, tómalo como un favor, Ren.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Sí – apuntó al pico - Esa… cosa que tenías en la cabeza era de lo más horrible posible.

- ¡¡Oye! – Gritó ofendido - ¡¡Eso no es verdad!

- Claro que sí – siguió Ryu – Podrías haberle sacado un ojo a alguien.

- ¡¡Tú cállate!

- Tómalo como tu corte mensual de cabello – Yoh colocó su mano en el hombro del chino para darle apoyo emocional.

- Ustedes… - susurró con la cabeza gacha – No tienen corazón… no entienden por lo que estoy pasando…

- Pero… Ren… - dijeron todos un poco apenados por su comportamiento, menos Anna por supuesto.

- Así que… - alzó el rostro, de nuevo la cara de maniaco se apoderó de él - ¡¡LOS HARÉ ENTENDER!

Apretó su cuchilla y comenzó a gritar y a correr tras los demás, mientras que estos sabían a la perfección que no podrían librarse de ésta.

Anna sólo suspiró cansada mientras los veía correr lo más rápido que podían.

- Por qué tengo que soportar a ésta bola de inútiles…

Había pasado más de cuatro horas desde lo sucedido. Todos se encontraban en la sala de estar de la pensión totalmente en silencio. Todos estaban callados ya que Tao Ren se había encargado de acabar con la felicidad de cada uno de los habitantes del lugar, menos de la joven itako quien miraba el televisor de lo más tranquila posible.

Sólo se escuchaban lloriqueos.

- Ay, ya cállense – se quejó la chica mientras mordía una galleta.

- Pe… pero Anna-chan, mira.

El menor de los Asakura sostenía con tristeza sus adorados audiófonos, los cuales, gracias a Ren, habían sido partidos en dos. Yoh comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

- Ya no… podré escuchar a Bob – respiró profundamente - ¿¡Por qué a mí? – Y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Anna sólo giró los ojos.

Todos estaban igual que el pobre castaño. Tao se había encargado de hacerlos sentir lo que él sufría. Había cortado el cabello de Ryu quien ahora se encontraba convulsionándose en el suelo por su enorme pérdida, había despedazado el péndulo y el libro de Sherlock Holmes del ingles, y también, con un solo movimiento de su cuchilla, había cortado la parte superior del cabello del ainu, llovieron muchos picos azules.

Lyzerg estaba en un rincón abrazando sus preciadas cosas.

- No tengo dinero para comprar otro péndulo… están muy caros – lloraba – Y mi libro… ¡me faltaba un capitulo por leer!

Horo por su parte se había puesto una gorra. El corte de cabello no le había quedado nada bien, la banda de su cabeza había sido mutilada junto con su cabello. Horo Horo ahora sentía que tenía menos posibilidades de conseguir novia.

- Quiero… quiero una novia… waaa.

Mientras que Tao Ren se miraba al espejo pasando su mano sobre su cabeza, y al no sentir su adoro pico, caía en una gran depresión. Aún se sentía calvo, a pesar de que no lo estaba, pero haberse vengado y sacado su ira con los demás, lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Bueno, aún seguía siendo totalmente irresistible.

- Son una bola de ineptos… -

Anna Kyouyama pensaba muy seriamente de mandarlos a todos al otro mundo.

**Fin**.

Nota: Un gran estupidez, lo sé. Pero quise escribirlo para matar el tiempo, por cierto nunca había escrito un fic de seis hojas (Word) xD record, aunque sea de pura tontería. Perdonen lo horrores ortográficos je je. Iba a ser un Horo & Ren, pero pues no sé que paso que me desvié del tema.

Así, Ryu no es aborto de Elvis, sino de John Travolta quien salé en una película viejísima que no sé como se llama (creo que es Fiebre de sábado por la Noche..), bueno el caso es que tienen la misma ropa y el mismo peinado xD Y sí, Lyzerg es Peter Pan! Los dos verdes y medios fumados porque ven hadas, ah y tiernos.

Espero les agrade, cya.


End file.
